teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozar
Mozar, aka Captain Mozar or Commander Mozar, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As the Triceraton commander of the Triceraton Empire, who has suffered various battle scars such as a blind eye, prosthetic metal beak, and a broken horn. Loyal to Emperor Zanmoran, he attempts to eliminate the Kraang Hive Mind, an alien race from Dimension X who once destroyed the Triceraton Homeworld. He has also attempted to capture Fugitoid, a fugitive android who is a common enemy of the Empire, as well as retrieving the Heart of Darkness, a black hole-generating device that can destroy whole planets. After Fugitoid retrieved the Heart of Darkness to self destruct himself and the Ulixes, he sacrifices himself to destroy the whole Triceraton Mother Ship with every single Triceraton inside of it. He wields Triceraton Plasma Blasters as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Zayton Honeycutt/ Fugitoid. Mozar debuts in Annihilation: Earth! Part One. Backstory Not much of Commander Mozar's backstory has been recovered, but it is known that he has been a part of the Triceraton Empire for a long time. Mozar served as a commander under Emperor Zanmoran's command for an unknown period of time. During his time at duty, he has received various battle scars, such as a broken horn, a prosthetic metal beak, a blind eye, and a scratch over his eye. As one of the prime commanders of the Triceratons, Mozar has been trying to demonstrate his loyalty towards Zanmoran by accomplishing victoriously on his missions. As well as proving himself worthy by attempting to finish off the Kraang Hive Mind, retrieving the three Heart of Darkness fragments, and capturing the Fugitoid, aka Professor Zayton Honeycutt, a fugitive android who is a common enemy of the Triceratons. History Zog's Earth Search For The Kraang Zog, an imperial agent of the Triceraton Empire, had crash landed on Earth months ago. But when rumors started to float around of a "Dino Man" being spotted in the Sewers, the Mutanimals were attacked by him and Raphael was called to aid them. Raph meets with the Triceraton face-to-face, and during their confrontation, Zog mentions Captain Mozar, during an attempt to communicate with the Triceraton Empire. Once the Beacon sent a brief signal to the Triceratons all the way from Earth, the Triceraton Empire were brought to the attention that the Kraang Hive Mind was hiding away in the planet. Right afterwards, the Triceratons start to move their Mother Ship and their air fleet to the Turtles' homeworld: Earth. Triceraton Empire's Arrival To Earth After some time that Zog sent a signal with the beacon to the Triceraton Empire, the Triceraton Mother Ship started to head to Earth to confront The Kraang. Once the Kraang Hive Mind fixed the Technodrome that was under the Atlantic Ocean, Kraang Prime and Kraang SubPrime detected the Triceratons arriving to the Earth's atmosphere. Once a Triceraton Destroyer was sent down to the planet, Commander Mozar sent a live broadcast to every television, computer, and mobile device to the humans, mutants, and other citizens of New York City. As he introduces himself to the citizens, he also notifies them about The Kraang infestation on Earth and how they would destroy the whole planet to defeat them. Moments after the broadcast ended and the Technodrome was under target, Mozar orders the devastator to be activated to destroy the Technodrome. As the plasma blast destroys the warship, it also killed Kraang Prime, Kraang SubPrime, and every remaining Kraang in the process. Afterwards, three Triceraton Raptor Ships were sent down carrying the Heart of Darkness to Washington Square. Washington Square Battle As the Triceraton Scientists were setting up the Heart of Darkness in Washington Square, the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Mighty Mutanimals, and Bishop start to fight off the alien invaders. During the battle, as more Triceraton Soldiers start to come from the Triceraton Mother Ship, Mozar beams down and starts to capture most of the Turtles' allies. As Michelangelo attempts to fight against the Triceraton commander, he easily grabs the teen mutant and takes him to the Destroyer. As the Triceratons are starting to overpower the team, the Turtles, April, and Splinter retreat from the fight. Torturing Michelangelo Once back inside of the Triceraton Destroyer, Mozar meets up with Zorin and presents to him the mutant Turtle he had captured. As he identifies the mutant as a sub-species from Earth, Mikey tries to convince the captain to stop the invasion and eliminate The Kraang without destroying Earth. Commander Mozar ignores his claim and states that a Triceraton emperor already made the decision of destroying the planet. Angered by such response, Michelangelo is able to punch his way out of his prison bubble and tries to attack Mozar, but is held back by Zorin. Realizing that Michelangelo was a big threat by challenging the Triceraton Empire, he comes to the decision of using the Psionic Extractor on him. Even though Zorin warns him that the machine can be too deadly and dangerous for Michelangelo, he refuses to listen to him and commands him to operation it. After the Psionic Extractor was set up for Michelangelo, Mozar and other Triceratons watch as the machine operates. Even though the machine was described as being "deadly and dangerous", Michelangelo enjoys it much to Mozar's annoyance. After Commander Mozar asks one of his officers what information they retrieved, he exclaims they only found information about "pizza". Angered that the mutant was useless for the Triceratons, the commander insists for the Turtle to be exterminated. Michelangelo, who tries to buy some time, he claims that he knows where all of the Kraang bases are in Dimension X, which catches the Triceraton commander's attention. Holding The Turtles Hostage As Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello try to rescue Michelangelo in a Kraang Scout Ship they found on Earth, Mozar watches as the ship gets near his Destroyer. Even though the ship was in stealth mode, the Triceratons were able to spot it with ease.Right afterwards, Mikey claims that his brother will rescue him and "kick their butts back to the Stone Age: the 1960s". Commander Mozar, who doesn't seem to be threatened by the mutant, commands his underlings to deploy a squadron of Raptor Ships and activate the plasma blaster. While the blaster was being ready, the three brothers fight their way to the Destroyer. Once the devastator was fully charged, the Destroyer aims right at the Kraang ship and disintegrates it. But seconds before the blast hits the scout ship, Donatello used a teleporter he got from one of the Triceraton Soldiers earlier at Washington Square. As the Ninja Turtles were teleported to Mozar's Destroyer, they soon realize they are being held hostage as well by the alien invaders. While the Triceratons plan to annihilate the Turtles, they try to convince Mozar to not destroy the Earth and spare everybody's lives. Commander Mozar, who is not interested in the Turtles' pleads, claims that humans are far worse than The Kraang themselves. Even adding to his argument that they don't need Mutagen to do it, due to how thoughtless they are of protecting Earth when it comes to contamination. As the Turtles are about to be exterminated by the imperials soldiers at the airlock, Leonardo stops them and bravely exclaims that the Triceratons can destroy them, but they must not destroy Earth or else the whole warship will be taken down by him. Mozar, who is not offended by the mutant's threats, is caught off track when Leo grabs one of the teleporters of another Triceraton Soldier. Once he retrieves the device, he tosses it at the ceiling of the Destroyer and creates a hole. Mozar and his Triceraton underlings start to be sucked out of the Destroyer. Using this to their advantage, the Turtles use a teleporter from the Triceratons to get back to New York City. The Destruction Of Earth After the countdown of the Heart of Darkness finished and the device finally activated, the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones start to mourn for the death of Master Splinter, who was assassinated by The Shredder before the machine activated. The black hole generator generates a giant black hole all over the Earth. Every remaining Triceraton on Earth beamed back up to their Mother Ship, where they would victoriously watch as the Earth was destroyed alongside with every remaining Kraang on the planet. While everyone and everything on Earth was being sucked into the dark void of the black hole, the Triceraton Empire celebrate their victory and Commander Mozar cheers alongside his Triceraton underlings. While the black hole was devouring the planet, the whole Triceraton air fleet teleport away from the scene. But seconds before Earth was gone, the team of teenagers were rescued by a cybernetic being inside a vessel, the Ulixes, known as Zayton Honeycutt, aka the Fugitoid. Triceraton Empire Vs. Salamandrian Air Fleet And Ulixes Six months in the past, Commander Mozar and the Triceratons find themselves battling against the Salamandrian Air Fleet. The Salamandrians were launching an aerial attack on the Mother Ship of their race's enemy, the Triceraton Empire. Mozar fights back against the Salamandrians with an air fleet of Raptor Ships, but begins to get angered once his underlings were battling the other air fleet of aliens with little to no success. During the fight, Mozar is informed by one of the Triceratons that he has detected another airship incoming towards their direction. Once Mozar sees the vessel on the screen, he soon recognizes it as the Ulixes. Knowing that the Fugitoid was inside of the vessel, Captain Mozar commands a squadron to also attack Honeycutt. As the Triceraton Pilots start to overpower the Ulixes and Salamandrian Ships, one of Mozar's troopers shoots down the Fugitoid's ship. While the Ulixes and one of the Salamandrian Ships crash land into the Moon Of Thalos 3, the Triceraton Empire continue to fight off the rest of the Salamandrians. Retrieving Heart of Darkness Fragment From Xaava-Dal After some time, the Triceraton Empire was able to locate the first fragment of the Heart of Darkness, Mozar's Destroyer went to Xaava-Dal, the home world of the ancient Aeons. As the Triceratons tried to locate the exact coordinates of the fragment, Commander Mozar was becoming desperate towards his underlings of retrieving the device. The Triceraton commander even adds that the first Triceraton who retrieves the fragment will be promoted one full rank by the Triceraton emperor, Zanmoran. Once one of the aliens located the Heart of Darkness on a continent in Xaava-Dal, Mozar insisted to collect the device on his own with his own squadron of Triceratons. Once Mozar and his squadron of Triceratons landed on Xaava-Dal inside of their Raptor Ships, the Triceraton commander proceeded to search for the piece. But while on the planet and due to its corruption in the atmosphere, Mozar was becoming very impatient by the minute in retrieving the fragment. Even the Triceratons' technology start to fail due to the atmosphere. Due to how angered and impatient he was becoming, he starts to threaten and injure some of his underlings during the hunt. But Commander Mozar is stopped once he is brought to his attention that a "cybernetic signal" was detected on the same planet. Knowing that it was the Fugitoid himself, the Triceratons begin to follow him in order to get to the location of the first black hole generator fragment. When the Ulixes crew finally reach an Aeon Temple on Xaava-Dal, where the first fragment of the Heart of Darkness was being preserved, Mozar and his Triceratons show up to claim the device for themselves. This leads into a duel between the two teams to claim the fragment for themselves. The Turtles, April, Casey, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt try to fight against the Triceratons in order to retrieve the fragment for safekeeping and to destroy it, while Commander Mozar and his underlings try to claim the fragment for their emperor. During the fight, as Fugitoid's allies are being distracted and overpowered by Mozar's squadron, Mozar claims the piece for himself with ease. With the Ulixes crew being no match for the alien invaders, Commander Mozar uses one of his mines to trap the heroes inside of the temple. Commander Mozar and his Triceraton squadron, with the piece of the black hole generator under their possession, attempt to leave Xaava-Dal in order to deliver the fragment to the Triceraton Empire. Mozar, who is certain that he will rewarded with a full rank up, finds himself with a flock of Demon Bats stalking them. Using their plasma blasters to fight back against the corrupted Aeons, the Triceratons manage to scare them off. With the Demon Bats no longer in their way, Mozar's team manage to retreat to their Triceraton Destroyer, where the Triceraton Empire would reward Mozar for his victory. Commander Mozar's Promotion After Commander Mozar and his squadron of Triceratons retreated back to Mozar's Destroyer, they reported with the Heart of Darkness fragment from Xaava-Dal under their possession. The Triceraton Empire's emperor, Zanmoran, promoted Mozar from a commander to an admiral. Taking The Ninja Turtles To Triceraton Arena The Ninja Turtles, who had retrieved a map of the Triceraton Mother Ship from Vrax Belebome, sneaked into the Mother Ship inside of the Ulixes Stealth Ship. As the Turtles attempted to steal the Heart of Darkness fragment of Xaava-Dal back from the Triceraton Empire, they are soon spotted by the Triceratops-like aliens. Admiral Mozar, who was accompanied with a group of Triceratons, start to fight and overpower the intruders. Knowing that these "alien warriors" came back to claim the device for themselves, the Triceraton admiral commands his underlings to execute them up inside of the airlock. The Turtles, who were stripped off from their space helmets, were imprisoned inside of the airlock by the Triceratons, where the lack of oxygen would slowly kill them. Unbeknownst by Mozar, the four brothers used Sendou-jutsu to make their bodies go without oxygen. Surprised and angered by the Turtles not suffering, he decides to fully open the airlock. While the airlock opened wider and the Turtles avoided being sucked out into space, the Triceratons receive a holographic call from Emperor Zanmoran, who wanted Mozar to stop their execution. Even though Admiral Mozar insisted to execute them, Zanmoran wanted to use the mutants as sport for the Triceraton Arena. And before the execution could go even further, Mozar closes the airlock and takes the Turtles to the Tri-Arena. Capturing The Fugitive Android After the Ninja Turtles defeated the Spasmosaur in their first battle at the Triceraton Arena, Admiral Mozar was pulled aside by Zoran. Zoran informed the Admiral through surveillance cameras that the Fugitoid sneaked into their Destroyer with "two primates". Assuming that the trio had come to rescue the Ninja Turtles and steal the Heart of Darkness fragment from them, Mozar insists to capture the Professor himself. Once Admiral Mozar located the Fugitive Android, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones inside of the Destroyer, his squadron of Triceraton Soldiers start to attack the three intruders. Mozar, who intends to capture Fugitoid, wants the Professor's human allies to be disintegrated by his underlings. When the team manages to hide away from the attack, Honeycutt separates from his allies so that they could retrieve the fragment on their own. As soon as the two teenagers leave from the Professor, Mozar captured the distracted cyborg with ease. Proud of his victory, Mozar prompts that he has captured the Fugitive Android. Back at the Triceraton Arena, before the Ninja Turtles could participate in their second battle, Admiral Mozar arrives to Emperor Zanmoran with Fugitoid under his possession. Being held captive by the Triceraton Empire, Zanmoran greets the Professor and insists him to build the Heart of Darkness for the Triceratons. Angered by the Emperor, Zayton promises that he would never build such device for them. Ulixes Crew Escape From Triceratons After the battle of the Triceraton Arena between the Ninja Turtles and Zeno, when Zeno attempted to injured and threaten Zanmoran, a fight between the five gladiators and the Triceraton Empire initiates. But during this fight, the Turtles get to Zanmoran's throne and attack Admiral Mozar. With the Emperor being held hostage by the Turtles and Raphael threatening to blast him, Mozar frees the Fugitoid for them. As the Turtles and Fugitoid start to run away from Admiral Mozar and a squadron of Triceratons, Zanmoran reassures the team that they've "made a grave enemy of the Triceraton Empire". As the Triceratons still chase the Ulixes crew, April and Casey come from the other end of the hallway with the Heart of Darkness fragment under their possession. The two groups, which are both being chased by Triceraton Soldiers, collide with each other and Zanmoran's crown falls. The Triceratons, who fear that they will shoot their supreme leader in the crossfire, stop their attack. But Emperor Zanmoran and Admiral Mozar, who both insist the Triceraton Soldiers to attack the Ulixes crew, are distracted once the heroes run away from the imperial aliens. Using the airlock to escape from Mozar, Zanmoran, and the Triceratons, the Fugitoid and his crew retreat back to the Ulixes with the first fragment of the Heart of Darkness. Admiral Mozar's Demotion Due to Admiral Mozar failing to stop the Ulixes crew from stealing the Heart of Darkness fragment from the Triceraton Empire, Zanmoran demoted Mozar back to Captain. From there, Commander Mozar vowed vengeance on the Fugitoid and his crew for his failure. Mozar's Vengeance Retrieving The Two Heart of Darkness Fragments Searching Magdomar Triceraton Empire Alliance With Lord Dregg Triceratons Vs. Tokka Mozar Betrays Lord Dregg Triceratons Head To Earth Triceraton Empire Vs. Ulixes Crew Mozar's Suspicions On The Ninja Turtles Mozar's Discovery Commander Mozar Vs. Past And Future Ninja Turtles Mozar Launches Attack On Earth Death Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Horns: * Tail: * Plasma Blasters: * Plasma Hand Cannons: * Mines: * Teleporter: * Jet Pack: * Triceratons: * Rock Rocket: * Meteor Missiles: * Heart of Darkness (Temporarily): * Binoculars: * Skeevix Virus (Temporarily): Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 3 * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Debut) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The Moons of Thalos 3 * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * The Arena of Carnage * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand (Death/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Similar to Newtralizer, he is determined to eliminate The Kraang regardless of any sacrifices they both face on their way. Category:Male Category:Triceratons Category:Villain Category:Alien Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Commanders Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Triceraton Empire Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Alien Invaders Category:Traitors Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Enemies Category:Aeons Enemies Category:Daagon Kingdom Enemies Category:Reptile Category:Insectoids Enemies